EFW Smackdown May 27th 2011
SD Intro* *David comes out to the ring* David - Now, I know we are a matter of hours away from the TLC pay per view !, but I need to clear something up before my match at TLC. As you all know, this is my last match in EFW, HOWEVER, HELL NO, I DO NOT WANT IT TO BE MY LAST MATCH EVER, I WANT TO KEEP DOING WHAT I DO BEST, I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, I WANNA STAY IN THIS COMPANY UNTIL I DIE, I HAVE HAD SUCH A CAREER. Now I know, Throughout my career, I have mostly taken the shortcuts, I have cheated my way to the top, I have been a jerk for a while, all the time…But at least I can stand up and admit I was like that, my whole EFW career can be over in a matter of 48 hours. Everything I have ever lived for, it could all be over. I wanted to retire, I felt the time is right, I started to be - *WWE Champion CM Punk interrupts( Punk - Oh I am sorry David, I didn’t wanna have to cut you short here but I just couldn’t stand your crap no longer, it is bad enough your little pathetic goodbye promo got to kick off Friday night Smackdown, and - David - Now I’m cutting you off Punk, you see as I said, my EFW career might be over in a matter of days, HOURS. And I know, throughout my career, I have taken the shortcuts, cheated, acted like a jerk, I abused my power as GM of RAW, but at least I can stand up and gave the guts to admit it. You see as you have said time and time again after you lose a match, it is not about the past, it is about the present and the future, it is about making things right, and this Sunday, I plan to avenge my career, it has been a flunk these years. I attempt to start a fresh, that won’t be possible if I lose to you this Sunday, that is why this match is so important Punk - David just shut up, damnit, we all know what your doing, you are disappointed on the way your career has been a fail, and you wanna retire because you don’t wanna embarrass yourself further. You wanna try and go out with a bang, and I bet our match is gonna be epic, I will perform like I never have before, I am sure you will go out with a bang, people will remember you for the former EFW Champion who got his butt kicked by a jobber and then his career slaughtered at the hands of WWE Champion CM Punk at the TLC ppv of 2011. David - Punk, you know what everybody knows I am more of a man than you will ever be, and that’s not - Punk - NO DAVID, your delirious, you are sucking up to these worthless idiots in Pittsburgh,and all the worthless idiots of the EFW Fans watching at home. You want then to remember you, you know that no one on the roster appreciates you now, you’re a has-been. You are so desperate for someone to remember you turn to these worthless people, and try and gain their respect well let me tell these people something about you, David Falcon used to run around backstage, as the RAW GM, and he would keep reminding everyone, everyone before their matches, that they are about to go perform in front of worthless, idiotic, moronic, gullible, stupid, pathetic, people, that they just need to ignore them, focus on making him money, getting good ratings so he would still have his power as GM, he never cared what you all thought and quite frankly, neither do I now, but I am not the one resorting to your respect, this guy is, I just wanted to reveal the truth David - Punk, were you not listening to me at the beginning of the show ? Punk - No, I really wasn’t, but go on David - I am not repeating for you, but these guys know I am a changed man, it is so vitally important that I beat you this Sunday, because if I lose, I never have a chance to make it up to these guys again Punk - Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, Shut up David. The pressure is stacked up, meh meh meh. I ain’t shit worried like you are, I know I can beat you, your EFW career, as you said, will be over in a matter of hours David - Punk stop twisting what I say into your own little way, I said it MAY, that is why there is so much pressure and thinking there’s not is a bad way to go into a match such as this. Punk - HA, I can go into a match any way I - David - NO, you are a pathetic waste, you see it’s not all about MY EFW career possible ending in a matter of hours, its YOURS TOO. YOURS could be ending in a matter of hours, one of our career is going to be ending in a matter of hours, everyone will remember the classic between David Falcon and WWE Champion CM Punk Punk - Worthless David, 100% worthless, you will never be no one, and after I put your career to an end on Sunday, I - David - Just do me a favour Punk, come in the actual ring and say all this, go on, come do it *WWE Champion CM Punk is glaring at the fans who chant “you suck” at him when suddenly he is attacked by SGA, ADR and TCD* *David Falcon is laughing and cheering at this when suddenly, The Zodiacs with their new member Head Hunter come through the crowd and attack David (without RPS)* *The Zodiacs and the other 3 then brawl until they are separated, and then head Hunter vs. The Canadian Destroyer kick off with Nexus, Adam, Alberto and SGA at ringside* Match 1) The Head Hunter vs. The Canadian Destroyer *Nexus and Adam are backstage talking about Head’s match against Canadian and wondering is he is worthy of being a Zodiac when Samir comes in* Samir - Adam, Nexus, Nexus tonight is your lucky night Nexus - Ha, what are you doing here Samir ? Samir - WOAH, don’t get all up in ma grill like that, I thought we were friends after I assured your teams win at Survivor Series Adam - Please, you were a member of the better team, you were pwned in the first 10 minutes by The Ghost Hunter, you did nothing to assure our win Samir - I was on your team, and you couldn’t have done it without the current *Samir taps his title and holds it in Adam’s face* Intercontinental champion Nexus - Well who were the SOLE Survivors Samir - Well who’s the CURRENT Intercontinental champion ? Adam - Well who’s the FORMER World Champion but got his ass kicked and now he is subdued to a did card title Samir - Who’s the FORMER European Champion who got his ass kicked twice when he tried to get it back Nexus - Who are the CURRENT tag team champions Samir - Ok shut up, I haven’t got time for your stupid arguments, Nexus, I managed to book you a match, for the EUROPEAN TITLE, I need you to give TUO a psychological disadvantage going into our match this Sunday, I need you to give him the beating of his life, I want you to give him a physical damage too, I want YOU to help him *pointing at Adam* I know your ringside, you can use your tricks to assure Nexus’s win, I have seen how well you 2 work together, you 2 can do this, we all gain something out of this Nexus - *Shakes Samir’s hand* You got yourself a deal Samir, we won’t let you down Match 2) Samir The Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter ''' (Rated Peep Superstar is ringside) 　 　 *Jason T backstage* Josh - Jason, Jason, I wanna get your thought heading into your match with Savior at the TLC PPV, now things are very controversial between you and Savior, there is a lot of heat going into this match, I wanna get your thought on how you feel it is important you win this match ? Jason - Just this match ? It is important I win every match, just like I beat Adam on Monday, I treat every match the same, Savior’s match is no more important that any other match I have had, I go out there and I do the same every week, I don’t care if people think it is boring, I am not here for there benefit, to wow them I am here to accomplish what I accomplish, and I am doing a hell of a job. We all know Team Nexus and Adam won at Survivor Series because of me, it was inevitable Savior would pick them apart 1 by 1 with me still there, we all know Nexus and Adam are only champions because I purposely made them lose that match, you see when we won the gold, when I thought Savior was worthy, it was because I put my all in, now, look at that jobber, after TLC I am done, I am finisher, I am moving on from Savior, I am Jason T, I am the future of this company, don’t you forget it ! '''Match 3) Alton C vs. Alberto Del Rio w/ TCD and SGA *TUO backstage and Samir approaches him* TUO - Samir what are you doing ? Sliming around the place like the worm of a man you are, sneaking into peoples locker rooms, bitching, telling people what others say behind their backs, meh meh meh, grow up Samir - Woooah, just chill bro, take a happy pill saddo, I just wanted to inform you, you have a match tonight TUO - What ? I am supposed to have the night off Samir - I know. HA, and your match is next TUO - Ah dang it, against who ? This is not one of your tricks is it ? Samir - No, no, I organised it as a parting gift for out match at TLC, your going to be defending your European title against Nexus next, HA TUO - WHAT, NO ONE EVER - Samir - And it is from me, because guess what, I ORGANISED IT FOR YOU, MERRY CHRISTMAS *Samir runs out the room when TUO is about to swing for him* Match 4) The Ultimate Opportunist (champion) vs. Nexus w/ Adam for the European Title *Ivan comes out* Ivan - Ok, I am getting mad, I keep having opportunity after opportunity after opportunity handed and handed and handed to me over and over and over again and I KEEP BLOWING IT, I couldn’t defeat Head Hunter on RAW, I lost another opportunity to face RPS for the title at TLC, however, good gracious I have been given another opptunity, I won’t let you all down this time ! I will win this match and become the new EFW Champion “ Match 5) Fatal 4 Way to decide who faces Cameron Moore for the EFW Title at TLC Raj Singh vs. Ivan “The Destroyer” vs. Chris Xtreme vs. Best In The World DO NOT VOTE FOR IVAN!!! In This Match *After the match the winner (thus turning heel) attacks Cameron brutally after he offers to shake their hand, wishing them good luck on Sunday, they are about to perform their finisher on Cameron when Ivan attacks them and nails them with a Wasteland.* Cameron - Ivan, you know what, you showed me heart, sole, passion, and the will to do big in this company, you never got pinned, that guy (who wins) never pinned you, and I saw you have him beaten many a time, it is a Fatal 4 Way match, it is not as if things never went your night, you were beaten to with in an inch of your life with a steal chair from outside the ring BEHIND THE REFEREE’S BACK, you were the true winner, Raj never should have beat you with a chair like that, I expected better from him, he cost you that, and besides, you showed me more talent than that lose (whoever wins) has shown me in how whole WSE career of me watching him, so Ivan, I WANT to face you at TLC, I WANT you to be given the opportunity you deserve, you are a tremendous competitor in EFW, it is a triple threat match and I have the privilege of competing with you. Ivan - You know what, thank you so much, I didn’t deserve this, I - *RPS comes out with Nexus, Adam and Hunter* RPS - Really ? Cameron, as your co- World Champion, here is a piece of advice, you are throwing yourself out there, you are being too nice, you are giving both (whoever wins) and Ivan a HUGE physiological advantage going into TLC, and Ivan, the way you just got handed that match, HA, good luck going into a match you never deserved Cameron - ok listen jerk, you think your so tough bringing your screw crew down here to intimidate me? that’s not how it is, Ivan here - *The Zodiacs suddenly attack Cameron and Ivan, then BITW and Raj join in and it is chaos, then TUO comes down and attacks Nexus for their match and Samir comes down and joins in too, and Ghost Hunter comes down to attack RPS, then Alberto Del Rio, Canadian Destroyer and SGA come down and join in. 13 men beating each other down as we go into black*